


because we're us

by broduce



Series: you + me; us [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bc i miss panwink, warnings of major cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/broduce
Summary: In which Guanlin has never been happier being with Jihoon even though not much has changed in their relationship other than random little kisses, but he's not quite sure why his heart isn't completely at ease.Or: Jihoon dotes on his boyfriend and Guanlin is just a little bit of an idiot with insecurities.





	because we're us

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote a follow-up from Guanlin's perspective! 
> 
> Be prepared for major cringey fluffy Panwink, because what else can I write :-)

Guanlin sits on the couch with his long legs spread in front of him, a hand propped up under his neck for support. Jihoon leans against him. They're both curled up, Guanlin with a book in his hand and Jihoon with his laptop on his lap. The position shouldn't be comfortable — Jihoon is sandwiched against Guanlin who is sandwiched against the couch — but Guanlin loves it, and to prove it (to no one but himself), he pulls Jihoon closer.

"Hmm?" Jihoon looks up from his work with those pretty doe eyes, and Guanlin can't help the smile that automatically forms.

"Nothing," Guanlin mutters, pressing a soft kiss to Jihoon's temple because, well, why not?

Jihoon flushes at the skinship but leans in anyway, making Guanlin giggle.

Guanlin wonders if he will ever get used to this.

Since Jihoon and Guanlin have gone official, the smile tugging on his lips has been a constant, as well as the excited pitter patter of his heart whenever they were near each other.

It's a familiar, yet at the same time, foreign, feeling and Guanlin can't help but marvel at it.

Because, as if nothing had changed, they still hurried about in the morning, scrambling across the apartment to get their things to make it on time to their respective classes. Except now, Guanlin never lets Jihoon leave the apartment without a kiss on the lips and a soft _see you later_.

Because, as if nothing had changed, they still walked around campus together whenever their schedules lined up, enjoying each other's presence. Except now, Guanlin often lets his hand slip into Jihoon's, intertwining their fingers into a tight lock.

Because, as if nothing had changed, they still had their weekly movie marathons in their living room, complete with blankets, pillows, and plenty of snacks. Except now, Jihoon snuggles close into Guanlin's embrace as they both lie on the couch, Guanlin's arms wrapped securely around Jihoon.

"Guanlin," Jihoon says, voice soft as he brings Guanlin back to the present.

Guanlin doesn't reply, dropping the book he was holding onto the floor below them and circling his arms around Jihoon's waist. He buries his face in Jihoon's back, shutting his eyes.

"I need to go meet Woojin to work on our dance routine," Jihoon tells him, even as he shifts his body to get into a more comfortable position and rests his head against Guanlin's chest.

"Okay," Guanlin says easily, making no move to remove his arms.

Jihoon bumps his head backwards lightly, softly hitting Guanlin's chest and Guanlin can almost feel the eye roll that he is certain Jihoon is giving him at the moment.

"Guanlin, let me go," Jihoon says again, this time wiggling to try to get out of Guanlin's firm grasp.

Guanlin pouts, untangling his arms from Jihoon's waist.

Jihoon jumps up, stretching a bit with a yawn. Guanlin notes Jihoon's sweater riding up slightly and immediately reaches out to tug it back down. Jihoon's answering radiant smile makes Guanlin want to pull Jihoon back into his arms, Park Woojin and their dance routine be damned, but he manages to refrain from doing so.

Before Jihoon can turn away and leave, however, Guanlin tugs on his sleeve. When Jihoon turns to him with questioning eyes, Guanlin grins up at him.

"Hurry back?"

Jihoon looks at him with the soft gaze Guanlin knows is reserved for him, and his heart swells.

"You know I will."

 

* * *

 

Guanlin finds himself bored out of his mind at home without Jihoon.

Has it always been like this? Guanlin thinks to himself absentmindedly as he stares at the same line of words in his book as he had been before Jihoon left.

He sighs, closing the book.

He reaches behind him to grab his phone. He had forgotten about it while spending time with Jihoon, and was surprised to find a couple of texts from Daehwi asking to hang.

"Let's meet at our usual place?" He texts back, promptly getting a quick confirmation from his friend.

Guanlin grabs a jacket and hurries to put on his shoes before leaving the apartment.

Their usual place is mutually understood as the cafe that Jinyoung works at, and in the couple of years that the friends have been in school, has become their regular hangout spot.

"I met Jihoon hyung the other day," is the first thing Daehwi says to Guanlin when they run into each other a block away from the cafe.

Guanlin lifts his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Daehwi nods. "Yeah, with Woojin hyung."

Guanlin smiles slightly. "Oh." And then adds, "Wow, I haven't seen Woojin hyung in a while."

"He mentioned that too. You should hit him up. He misses you."

Guanlin nods thoughtfully, thinking of a certain snaggletoothed Park Woojin. He wonders when his friends became Jihoon's friends and when Jihoon's friends became his friends.

Daehwi and Guanlin enter the cafe, eyes taking only a second to automatically adjust to the dim light inside due to their frequent ventures there. They spot Jinyoung busily taking a customer's order so they send him a quick wave of greeting before heading to their usual table in the very back.

Jinyoung joins them ten minutes later, carrying a tray of cake, as well as three cups of water.

"When are you going to start giving us coffee?" Daehwi complains as he eyes the water warily.

"When you start becoming paying customers," Jinyoung retorts back without missing a beat, handing a pouting Daehwi the cups.

Guanlin snickers at his friends' antics, immediately reaching out to grab a slice of cake.

"You like carrot cake?" Jinyoung asks with a slightly disgusted face. "I only brought it out because no one ever likes or orders it. Which means we throw it all out at the end of the day."

Daehwi murmurs a _great, now we're trash?_ and Jinyoung elbows him in the side.

Guanlin shakes his head. "Not me. Jihoon hyung loves it."

Daehwi and Jinyoung share a knowing glance. "Ah."

"What?" Guanlin asks, defensive as he places the piece of cake in a napkin, making a mental note to give it to Jihoon later.

"Nothing," Daehwi and Jinyoung echo together.

Guanlin rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what they meant. He decides to ignore it. "Plus, I'm sure there are people who like carrot cake, Jinyoung hyung. Yoo Seonho for one."

Jinyoung snorts loudly. "Seonho would probably eat the platter the cake comes on too."

"Speak of the devil," Guanlin murmurs as he spots Seonho's tall figure enter the cafe.

Daehwi and Jinyoung turn, both flagging Seonho over to their table.

"Hey guys," Seonho greets warmly, sliding into the seat next to Daehwi and immediately latching onto his arm as his eyes lock onto the cake in front of them. "For me? You shouldn't have."

Guanlin, Daehwi, and Jinyoung share an amused glance as they watch the boy proceed to shovel cake into his mouth.

"Did you not eat the entire day?" Jinyoung asks, shoving his untouched cup of water towards Seonho, who accepts it gratefully.

Seonho stops eating for a second, looking almost offended. "Of course I did! Muel cooked last night so we had some leftovers this morning."

The three friends roll their eyes. Seonho could have eaten a full three course meal and still be able to fit in dessert.

"Where's Jihoon hyung?" Seonho asks, eyes looking up to meet Guanlin's and his mouth still full.

Jihoon and Guanlin, Guanlin and Jihoon. Two peas in a pod, always together, as sure as one plus one equals two.

Guanlin smiles. He likes the automatic association.

"He's meeting Woojin hyung for dance."

Seonho nods, going back to his cake.

"Isn't it odd how well those two work together?" Daehwi asks, eyeing Seonho with simultaneous disgust and admiration as the other wolfs down his food.

"Who, Jihoon hyung and Woojin hyung?" Guanlin asks, curious as to what Daehwi means.

Jinyoung, however, seems to catch onto Daehwi's drift. "Yeah, I think so too. They're always arguing whenever they're together."

Daehwi nods enthusiastically. "Yeah exactly! Every time I'm with them, they seem to be fighting."

"Fighting?" Guanlin asks uncertainly. Him and Jihoon never fight.

This time, it's Seonho who speaks up. "Huh, yeah, I've noticed that too. Jihoon hyung is so cute and fluffy but he's actually kind of scary?"

"Scary?" Guanlin repeats, his mind trying to connect the words Jihoon hyung and scary, and failing miserably.

Jinyoung nods. "With Woojin hyung and Jaehwan hyung especially, but, now that I think about it, with basically everyone."

"Everyone?" Guanlin echoes again, because somehow, he has lost the ability to formulate coherent thoughts and sentences.

"Yeah, everyone except..."

At this, all three heads swivel in Guanlin's direction, and Seonho's words fade out without being completed.

"Guess he just likes me better than everyone else," Guanlin jokes after a pause, his voice slightly small.

The three friends nod, accepting the answer without question because they know it's true. They move on to another topic of discussion.

Guanlin, however, can't seem to move on, his mind swimming with the new revelation.

He leaves the cafe an hour later, hand clutching the carrot cake tightly.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon and scary just don't go together, at least not in Guanlin's mind.

He thinks about this on the way home, after bidding Jinyoung, Daehwi, and Seonho goodbye. He had denied their offer of going back to Jinyoung's and Daehwi's apartment to play video games, offering a lame excuse about some business management paper that he had to finish writing.

Guanlin thinks back to the first time he met Jihoon. Jihoon was his orientation leader, all smiles and bright eyes. Guanlin was the typical shy freshman, eyes cast downward, lanky figure trying to fit into the crowd. When Jihoon showed up, however, Guanlin found that he couldn't pry his eyes off of him. Guanlin went through the ceremony not understanding a single word because he was too busy staring at Jihoon. When Jihoon nearly tripped going up the stairs, Guanlin was there behind him, both hands catching him before he could fall. And when Jihoon looked back with a shy smile and a grateful thank you, Guanlin swore his breath caught in his throat. Jihoon waltzed into his life like the sunshine he was, grabbing all his attention then and keeping it till now.

Guanlin thinks about the time he fell asleep before a lunch date with Jihoon. They made plans to grab a quick lunch at noon before heading to the library together to study, but Guanlin was done with morning classes since ten so he headed back to the apartment for a quick nap. That "quick nap" lasted three hours, and when he finally woke up, he ran out of the house with two different shoes in his haste. When he arrived at the restaurant, half expecting Jihoon to have ditched him, he was surprised to see the other waiting patiently on a bench. Guanlin expected a fuming Jihoon, but instead, Jihoon just smiled at him and muttered an _oh, you're here?_ before steering them both into the restaurant. _You're not angry?_ Guanlin asked, but Jihoon snorted, saying _yeah, angry you took away from our study time_. Guanlin laughed nervously, but Jihoon's wide grin and soft eyes made him forget his apprehensions.

Guanlin thinks about the time he accidentally shattered Jihoon's favorite mug, the one that his mother gave him before he started university. Guanlin stared at the shards on the floor, eyes wide with disbelief. He dropped to his knees, hands trembling as he reached out for the pieces. The door of the apartment slammed closed and Guanlin instinctively jumped, eyes already glued to the kitchen doorway, waiting for Jihoon. Jihoon called out Guanlin's name, but he didn't reply, hands still hovering uncertainly above the glass shards. Jihoon entered the kitchen a minute later, Guanlin's name on the tip of his tongue, eyes stopping when they see Guanlin kneeled on the floor with glass pieces in his hands. Jihoon rushed to him, asking _are you all right, are you hurt?_ Guanlin could only stare at him silently, pupils wavering. Jihoon dropped to his knees beside Guanlin, hands also reaching for the glass. _Your favorite mug..._ Guanlin whispered, voice shaking. Jihoon shook his head firmly, muttering a soft _as long as you're not hurt_ , and Guanlin wanted to protest. Jihoon looked up, compassionate eyes full of warmth, and the words died in Guanlin's throat.

Jihoon? Scary? Not in any of the interactions Guanlin had with him in the past two years.

And that, for one reason or another, bothered Guanlin quite a bit.

 

* * *

 

When Guanlin returns home to an empty apartment, he isn't surprised.

When inspiration hits, both Woojin and Jihoon were known to lock themselves up for hours at a time, not emerging out until the wee hours of the morning, both tired and hungry, but somehow satiated and happy.

Guanlin hears his stomach grumble and trudges to the kitchen to fry up some dumplings for himself, for Jihoon, and for the two of them for lunch tomorrow.

When he's done, he checks his phone, a text from Jihoon half an hour ago telling Guanlin not to expect him home for dinner.

Guanlin sighs, looking at his perfectly golden brown dumplings with a pout.

Glancing at the clock, he figures Jihoon won't come back until midnight, probably starving and exhausted. He checks the date; Jihoon has an 8AM sociology class the next day.

Guanlin packages the dumplings in a big tupperware and grabs a few packages of condiments that they have collected from various places such as the school cafeteria and a few delivery services.

Last minute, he remembers to grab the carrot cake, stuffing it on top of the dumplings.

The wind is a bit chilly, and Guanlin regrets not grabbing a jacket before leaving. He shivers a little, hands clasping the bag tightly as he makes his way to the familiar little studio across campus.

When he reaches the dance studio, he hurries in, quickly shutting the door. He passes several practice rooms, peering into one and seeing Haknyeon b-boying, nearly a blur on the floor. He smiles, deciding to leave quietly without interrupting his hard working hyung.

Guanlin heads straight for the smallest room in the back because he knows that was where Jihoon liked to work best.

He peers in the small window and is immediately rewarded with the sight of Jihoon's back facing him.

An automatic smile tugs up on Guanlin's lips as he continues to watch Jihoon. He remembers the first time he ever saw Jihoon dance — the complex and powerful moves drew his attention, but more than that, the passion and fire in Jihoon's eyes as he moved around the stage was what really enraptured Guanlin.

Two years later, Guanlin still watches Jihoon dance with the same awed look.

Woojin moves into view, and Guanlin marvels at how well the two dancers complement each other. Woojin's dancing was more technical, his moves powerful and fierce whereas Jihoon's was more lithe and rhythmic, in accordance to his popping background. The passion, however, was evident in both dancers.

Guanlin stands by the door for a good minute, just watching the duo. He breaks out of his trance when the music stops, both Woojin and Jihoon holding the ending pose for a second before collapsing on the floor.

Guanlin takes this as his cue to enter the room.

When he does, both Woojin's and Jihoon's heads snap up, an immediate smile appearing on both of their faces.

"Guanlin!"

"Hi Woojin hyung," Guanlin greets, taking a seat next to Jihoon. He tries not to think about the way Jihoon shifts so that he's closer to Guanlin.

"Why're you here?" Jihoon murmurs softly, accepting the bottle of water and towel that Woojin tosses at him.

Guanlin doesn't answer immediately, instead reaching out to move a stray piece of hair out of Jihoon's eyes. Guanlin smiles; he loves Jihoon like this — sweaty from dance, eyes still glistening with fire and passion, cheeks flushed from excitement.

"You guys are gross," Woojin says from the side, and Guanlin looks up to see the other dancer leaning against the mirror, arms crossed in front of his chest, his lips upturned into a vivid smirk.

"Shut up," Jihoon retorts back, flinging the towel in Woojin's direction.

Guanlin stays quiet as the two dancers launch into a verbal argument, his eyes darting from Jihoon to Woojin, then back to Jihoon. Jihoon's eyes are ablaze with well-intended humor, his lips pulled up in a competitive smirk as harmless insults flow out of his mouth towards Woojin.

Guanlin wonders why he's never noticed this before when he hung out with Jihoon and Woojin.

The dancers finally knock it off, a comfortable silence engulfing the three friends. When Jihoon turns back to Guanlin, Guanlin can actually see the fire leave him, his eyes turning soft and tender in a gaze that Guanlin knows well.

"I brought you guys dinner," Guanlin finally says, holding up the plastic bag.

Woojin surges forward with a loud whoop of delight as Jihoon's eyes shine with pride.

Guanlin takes out the carrot cake first, slipping it to Jihoon, who takes it from Guanlin with a soft squeeze of his hand.

"You have the best boyfriend, Jihoon," Woojin announces, grabbing the tupperware and opening it, falling dramatically on his back as he takes a whiff of the dumplings.

Jihoon flushes, his cheeks reddening, and Guanlin smiles fondly at the sight.

"Yeah, I know."

Guanlin's smile widens, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, and he's not sure why.

 

* * *

 

Guanlin manages to coax Jihoon into going home after dinner, a pretty big feat if he said so himself.

They leave the studio together, waving goodbye to Woojin.

It's even chillier than it was two hours before, and Guanlin shivers a little as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Are you cold?" Jihoon asks, eyes wide.

Guanlin looks over at Jihoon, who is clad in an oversized hoodie (his, Guanlin realizes with a flutter of his heart). He knows that if he says yes, Jihoon would offer the hoodie without a second thought.

"I'm okay," he answers, giving Jihoon a smile.

As they walk, a car zooms by and Guanlin instinctively puts an arm around Jihoon to pull him to the inside of the sidewalk, away from the street.

Jihoon meets Guanlin's kind eyes, and just as Guanlin moves to remove his arm, Jihoon catches his hand and intertwines their fingers.

"Your hands are cold," Jihoon murmurs, rubbing circles on the backside of Guanlin's hand with his thumb.

Guanlin looks at their interlocked fingers with a smile; he has always liked the way Jihoon's hand fits in his.

He remembers the first time they held hands. It was a month after they met, when they were hanging out with Daehwi and Woojin. Daehwi was his roommate at the time and Woojin was Jihoon's; the four of them clicked instantly. Woojin and Daehwi were bickering like siblings and Guanlin felt content sitting on the floor listening to their squabble. When they suddenly spun on Guanlin and Jihoon, who were both relaxed on the floor, with glints in their eyes, Guanlin knew nothing good would come out of their mouths. _Last one to the cafeteria buys everyone ice cream_ Daehwi screamed before him and Woojin took off running. Jihoon was on his feet a second later, his hand reaching down to encircle Guanlin's and pull him up. Guanlin stared at their hands, letting himself get dragged forward. He ended up having to buy their friends ice cream, but all he could think about was when he could hold Jihoon's hand again.

The next time came sooner rather than later. Minki was hosting a scary movie marathon and whined for a week until both Jihoon and Guanlin promised they would show up. As soon as they arrived, Minki whisked Jihoon away, shouting something about taking a bunny family picture with Jinyoung. Guanlin greeted Minki's roommates, Jonghyun, Dongho, and Minhyun, as well as a few other friends, before making himself comfortable on the floor. Jihoon appeared a few minutes later and plopped himself down next to Guanlin. When the movie started and the first jump scare happened, Guanlin jolted in surprise, a silent scream in his throat as his hands blindly reached out to grab at something. That something happened to be Jihoon's hand, which was resting on the floor next to Guanlin. Guanlin peeked at Jihoon to see if there was any reaction, but Jihoon was engrossed in the movie. Guanlin wondered if he should let go, but Jihoon gave his hand a squeeze and Guanlin decided there was no harm in staying. No one paid them any mind, too busy yelling at Minki to shut up his screams of terror.

The instances when Guanlin and Jihoon would hold hands increased after that, with either one of them initiating and with neither one pulling away when it happened.

Guanlin liked the way Jihoon's small hand, baby soft and smooth, fit into his more calloused and slim one. Guanlin always thought their hands matched them well — Jihoon's dainty and petite, Guanlin's more boyish and rough.

"Earth to Guanlin?"

Jihoon's soft voice in the crisp air brings Guanlin back to the present. He looks down to see Jihoon regarding him with an amused smile.

"Where'd you go?" Jihoon asks, his eyes bright with curiosity.

Guanlin smiles and shakes his head. With a tug, he pulls Jihoon closer to him and tightens the hold on their hands.

He thinks their hands are a perfect fit, just like them.

 

* * *

 

Guanlin wakes up early the next day to get some work done at the coffee shop.

Jihoon hasn't woken up yet for his 8AM, so Guanlin makes sure to keep as quiet as he can.

He packs his bag, scribbling a quick note to Jihoon on the fridge ( _leftover dumplings are in the fridge; heat them up before eating!_ ).

The cold morning air hits him as soon as he steps out of the apartment, and he pulls his jacket around him just a little tighter. There aren't many people out yet, and Guanlin appreciates the serene quietness that can only be experienced in the early morning.

By the time he ducks into the cafe, his fingers are tingly with cold and his cheeks are flushed rosy pink against his pale skin. He looks around, seeing no one but a single figure behind the counter.

"Good morning Sewoon hyung," Guanlin warmly greets the barista.

"Guanlin! You're up early. How have you been?" Sewoon comes out from behind the counter, reaching up to give Guanlin a big hug.

They catch up for a few minutes as Guanlin makes his order.

"Go and cop a good table, I'll bring your coffee to you," Sewoon says.

"You're the best, hyung," Guanlin says cheekily, laughing as Sewoon waves him off with a shooing motion.

When he was with his friends, they would head to the back table for privacy, but today he wants some natural sunlight to warm up so Guanlin decides to settle himself near the glass window.

He fires up his laptop just as Sewoon comes over with his coffee.

"Thanks hyung," Guanlin says gratefully, wrapping his still cold fingers around the cup.

Sewoon gives him a pat on the shoulder before heading back to the counter.

More customers trickle in as the sun rises higher in the sky, and Guanlin enjoys the murmuring chatter around him.

It's just before noon when he feels himself losing momentum and motivation. At that moment, however, a hand reaches out, offering a cup of hot coffee and a sandwich.

Guanlin looks up in surprise and sees a familiar smile looking down at him.

"Jihoon hyung?" Guanlin asks uncertainly. The sun is shining directly behind Jihoon, creating a halo that makes it seem like he isn't real, and Guanlin has to make sure that he is really here.

Jihoon laughs, and Guanlin is immediately reassured because no one could ever replicate that beautiful tinkling sound.

"Sewoon hyung told me you've been working since eight," Jihoon says, sliding into the vacant seat across from Guanlin.

Guanlin yawns, nodding. "It's been a long morning."

Jihoon offers the coffee cup that he's still holding. "A hot caramel macchiato with two extra shots, skim milk, extra-whip, extra-caramel."

"Are you my fairy godmother?" Guanlin breathes out, taking the coffee.

"Nope, just your amazing boyfriend." Jihoon smiles at him from over his own coffee cup.

"Aren't you going to go back to your work?" Jihoon finally asks after two minutes go by with the two staring at each other.

Guanlin pouts, but tries to shift his attention back to his assignment. "And what are you going to do?"

"Stare at you," Jihoon answers with a smirk.

"That's not fair," Guanlin whines, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks.

Jihoon laughs and Guanlin feels his lips quirk up as well.

Guanlin goes back to his paper, looking up every now and then to peek at Jihoon. Each time he gets caught, Jihoon gives him a playful glare to send him back to his work.

Once, Guanlin glances up to find Jihoon busy on his phone, his eyes cast downwards and his eyelashes peeking up. Guanlin admires the way Jihoon's cheekbones lift up in a way that makes him seem younger than his age, as well as the natural flush of color on his cheeks that makes him look like the vibrant boy he is. And those lips, those plump lips that sometimes find their way to Guanlin's, always look so pink and smooth. A permanent smile seems to be etched on Jihoon's lips at all times, and Guanlin loves everything about Jihoon's smile, from the way the corner of his mouth curved upward, to the way his jaw sometimes fell open when he laughed, showing little bunny teeth, to—

Jihoon looks up, and Guanlin's eyes widen slightly at having been caught like a deer in headlights.

He doesn't look away though.

"All right, stop staring at each other, you gross lovebirds," a voice interrupts, and Guanlin's gaze jerks up to a familiar figure approaching them.

"Shut up hyung, you're obviously ruining a moment," Jihoon says immediately, glaring at Jaehwan, who, uninvited, drags a chair over and takes a seat at their table.

"Hi hyung," Guanlin greets, and Jaehwan gives him a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder before going back to arguing with Jihoon.

Guanlin notes the fire in Jihoon's eyes as he engages in his usual banter with Jaehwan, the same fire that was present last night with Woojin, the same fire that is present when he dances.

Guanlin wonders why he's never noticed it before.

"Don't you have a sociology class in five minutes or something?" Guanlin hears Jaehwan ask Jihoon.

"History," both Jihoon and Guanlin correct at the same time.

They glance at each other sheepishly, small smiles on their faces as Jaehwan snorts loudly.

"You guys are going to kill me over here," he moans, clutching his heart in agony as he eyes Guanlin and Jihoon with fake disgust. "Don't you feel the slightest bit of remorse for doing this to your precious hyung?"

Jihoon only rolls his eyes at Jaehwan's words, throwing a balled up napkin his way. "Shove off, hyung."

Jaehwan easily avoids it with a duck and a laugh as the napkin hits the ground.

"Hey, hey, no littering in here kids," a new voice speaks up.

All three heads look up, and matching smiles form on their faces. "Jonghyun hyung!"

Jonghyun greets them with a fond smile as he approaches, hand already extended to pick up the napkin.

Guanlin and Jihoon hastily get up from their seats at the same time, both bending down and automatically reaching for the thrown piece of napkin. Their hands brush against each other, and they look up in surprise.

"How CUTE," another high-pitched voice squeals and Guanlin looks up to see Minki pop up behind Jonghyun, both of them watching the crouched couple with a look of approval.

Guanlin and Jihoon both withdraw their hands, laughing a bit sheepishly. Guanlin quickly grabs the napkin and returns back to his seat.

"Why can't you be more like them, Jaehwan?" Minhyun asks, coming up behind Minki and Jonghyun to give Guanlin and Jihoon pats on the head as greeting.

Jaehwan only laughs maniacally, sending flying kisses towards Minhyun.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late to class," Jihoon suddenly murmurs, jumping up out of his seat as he gathers his stuff. "Hi Dongho hyung."

Guanlin looks up and sees Dongho come up behind Minhyun, slinging an arm around his friend as he greets Jihoon and ruffles Guanlin's hair affectionately.

"Has Jinyoung come in for his shift yet? I need a cup of coffee to get me through Dr. Jung's theatre class," Minki says dramatically, heading to the counter with Jonghyun and Dongho in tow.

"Better run with those short legs of yours so you're not late for class," Jaehwan tells Jihoon, automatically ducking when he sees Jihoon's hand come up to hit him.

"You're literally an inch taller than me, what the hell," Jihoon murmurs, glaring at Jaehwan in a way that makes Guanlin want to wimper.

"Ahh, the air is so much fresher an inch higher!" Jaehwan exclaims loudly as he eyes Jihoon's hand, waiting for the blow he knows is coming.

"You're insufferable," Jihoon mutters with an eye roll.

Guanlin watches the exchange as an outsider, feeling a twinge in his heart for some reason.

He catches Minhyun's curious eyes but only shakes his head.

He is so engrossed in his thoughts that he doesn't notice when Jihoon slips his hand stealthily in his under the table. Guanlin looks up and sees Jihoon still engaged in his verbal fight with Jaehwan, but he feels a quick squeeze in his hand and squeezes back.

"Yeah, well it's going to take me five less steps to get to your class than you, so keep up!" Guanlin hears Jaehwan say, jumping up and practically running out of the shop, yelling a hasty goodbye to Minhyun and Guanlin.

"That asshole," Jihoon hisses, and his hand is gone from Guanlin's as he follows after Jaehwan's retreating figure.

But not before he turns to give Guanlin his signature bright smile and a quick _see you later_.

Guanlin watches Jaehwan and Jihoon run out of the coffee shop, no doubt still bickering.

He doesn't remember a time when him and Jihoon bickered. Teasing, sure. But never with any bite.

Guanlin still isn't sure why it bothers him so much.

 

* * *

 

Guanlin wakes up to the smell of pancakes.

He yawns, hauling himself out of bed as he scratches his head. He trudges to the kitchen sleepily, eyes still half closed.

"Jihoon hyung?" His voice comes out scratchy and dazed, both because he had just woken up and because, standing before him was Park Jihoon in a flower apron, holding a pan with both hands as if he were holding a tennis racket.

"Err, did I wake you?" Jihoon asks sheepishly, turning around slightly to look at Guanlin with wide eyes.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Guanlin asks slowly, slightly more awake now. He adds, "And what are you wearing?"

Jihoon looks down at his clothes in surprise, giggling a little when he sees the flower apron. "Ah, I borrowed this from Jisung hyung."

"To make pancakes?" Guanlin asks, peering at the pan uncertainly.

"Something like that," Jihoon answers with a laugh, poking the mix in the pan with his spatula.

Guanlin looks at the two finished pancakes sitting on a plate and has to stifle a laugh. One piece was thin, the middle nearly ripped apart because there isn't enough mix. Guanlin distinctly makes out some black on the back side, no doubt burnt. The other was thicker than Guanlin's phone, and Guanlin can almost see the liquid still present in the middle.

"Hyung, let me." Guanlin gently takes the spatula out of Jihoon's hand. He puts his hands on each of Jihoon's shoulders, steering him safely away from the stove.

Guanlin laughs when he catches Jihoon's pout.

"I really wanted to cook breakfast for you," Jihoon confesses, cutely jutting out his lips as he hauls himself onto the counter.

Guanlin feels a familiar warmth spread through him at Jihoon's words.

"You always cook for me so I wanted to change it up," Jihoon says, watching with slight envy as Guanlin flips the pancake effortlessly.

"I like cooking for you," Guanlin says simply, moving the finished pancake onto the plate before loading up another into the pan.

While waiting for the pancake to cook, he turns to Jihoon, who looks like a little kid in his mom's apron as he kicks at the air from his seat on the counter.

"Come here," Jihoon says, and Guanlin complies without a second thought.

Guanlin stands between Jihoon's legs in a rare moment where Jihoon is taller than he is. He looks up and sees Jihoon looking down at him fondly. Jihoon tangles his fingers in Guanlin's hair as he presses a kiss on the top of Guanlin's head.

"I can finally do this," Jihoon says cheekily, planting another kiss on the crown of Guanlin's head.

Guanlin laughs as he loops his arms around Jihoon's waist, leaning his elbows on the countertop. He tilts his head up, meeting Jihoon's gaze. They don't speak, lost in each others' eyes.

The silence stretches on, neither of them breaking it nor looking away from each other until—

"Is that the pancake burning?" Jihoon asks at the same moment that Guanlin's eyes widen and he whips around to run back to the stove.

There's no saving the poor pancake, what with smoke curling up to create a foggy haze throughout the kitchen and with the burning smell that wafts, causing both Guanlin and Jihoon to wrinkle their noses.

"Please don't let the—" Guanlin quietly pleads, just as the beeping starts. "—smoke alarm go off."

Guanlin sighs as Jihoon laughs, the sound mingling with the insistent beeping of the alarm.

They spend the rest of the morning fanning the smoke alarm, pancakes forgotten as they run around the kitchen, shrieking and chasing each other.

Guanlin doesn't mind though, and judging from Jihoon's shining eyes and full laughter, neither does he.

 

* * *

 

"So are you ever going to tell me what's been going on with you?"

Guanlin looks up from his work to see Minhyun standing over his library table with arms crossed over his chest, observing Guanlin.

He laughs nervously, a hand coming up to scratch behind his neck. "Hi to you too, hyung."

Minhyun doesn't answer, foxy eyes still on Guanlin.

Guanlin flushes under the stare, squirming in his seat. "What are you talking about? I'm fine, hyung."

Minhyun rolls his eyes before taking a seat and fixing Guanlin with another stare. "Guanlin, give me more credit than that. You've been acting strange all week. Don't think we haven't noticed."

Guanlin bites down on his lip. We? Who else has noticed? Was he really that easy to read? He's not sure he wants to burden Minhyun with his problems, especially since he himself isn't sure what his problem exactly is.

Guanlin sighs. "It's—

A plop onto the seat next to them makes both Guanlin and Minhyun look up in surprise.

"Sungwoon hyung!" Minhyun exclaims.

"You," Sungwoon says, pointing at Minhyun with a serious face, "are fired, and you," he continues, swiveling to face Guanlin, "need to spill."

Minhyun and Guanlin both stare at Sungwoon in surprise, and Sungwoon giggles, dropping the facade. "Uh, I was joking about that first part. But not the second part though."

Minhyun visibly relaxes. "Damn hyung, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Sungwoon snorts. "Your fault for skipping Hyungseob's vocal lesson this morning. I had to wake up an hour early to fill in for you."

Minhyun winces. "I'm sorry! Youngmin trashed his place last night and begged me to help him clean before Donghyun came back from visiting his parents."

Sungwoon waves off the apology, turning to Guanlin. "Now, will you tell us what's wrong?"

Guanlin looks at two of his favorite hyungs, both watching him with expectant and concerned gazes.

"It's...it's probably nothing," he starts, dropping his eyes to stare at the table. He bites his lips before continuing. "How does Jihoon hyung act around you guys?"

Minhyun and Sungwoon share a look.

"Jihoon? Well, he's cute..." Minhyun says, trailing off as he looks at Sungwoon for confirmation.

Sungwoon nods. "Cute, but also fiesty and just a little bit of a devil sometimes?"

Guanlin slightly deflates at the answer, and the action doesn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Jihoon hyung is never like that to me," he mutters.

"Like what?" Both Sungwoon and Minhyun are confused.

"Like...like anything. He's just sweet."

"Why is that a problem?" Sungwoon asks, eyebrows knotted together.

Minhyun, however, starts to understand. "He's different around you."

Guanlin nods enthusiastically. "Yes. Yes, that's it. He's different and I don't know if I like that."

Sungwoon cocks his head to one side. "But it's a good different, isn't it?"

Guanlin contemplates the question. "Maybe? I'm not sure."

Minhyun smiles gently, reaching over to give Guanlin a pat on the back. "It's definitely a good different."

"But still. Why does he have to be different?" Guanlin looks down at his fingers, his head slightly ducked.

He doesn't miss the look that Sungwoon and Minhyun share though.

"Guanlin, have you talked to Jihoon about this?" Sungwoon asks, his voice soft.

Guanlin shakes his head slightly, still not looking at his friends.

"Believe us when we say that the Jihoon that you know and love is the same Jihoon that argues with Woojin or fights with Jaehwan," Minhyun says, and this makes Guanlin tilt his head up slightly, enough to see the gentle smiles that both Minhyun and Sungwoon give him.

"But you should also talk to him about it, just to clear up the air," Sungwoon continues.

"Yeah, I will," Guanlin says. "Thanks, hyungs."

Both Minhyun and Sungwoon beam back at him, and Guanlin thinks he's so, so lucky to have such great friends.

 

* * *

 

Guanlin goes home to an empty apartment again, since Jihoon has class until late afternoon.

Unlike other days, however, today he is grateful for the quiet. His head was still swimming with the talk he had with Minhyun and Sungwoon.

Because he can't seem to sit still, he decides to head to the kitchen to do the dishes. It's an oddly calming hobby he picked up when he first moved in with Jihoon, when he found out Jihoon hated doing them. At first he only did them so Jihoon wouldn't have to, but he seemed to take a strange liking to it as time went on.

The hot water skids off the dishes and soap bubbles foam up on Guanlin's hands as he carefully takes his time cleaning each dish and utensil.

The sound of the water coming out of the tap and hitting the plates, along with his concentrated rhythmic motions on the dishes, seem to clear his mind as well. So much that he doesn't hear the door shut, announcing someone's arrival, and is only aware of Jihoon's presence when familiar arms snake around his waist.

"Hi," Jihoon mumbles, the word slightly muffled because he has his mouth pressed up against Guanlin's back.

Guanlin's hands stop moving as he automatically leans back into Jihoon's touch. He turns off the tap, and the two stand there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Guanlin reaches to untangle Jihoon's arms from his waist and grins when he hears Jihoon whine in protest. He turns around, and leaning his back against the sink, locks eyes with Jihoon while looping his arms around Jihoon's waist to pull him close. Jihoon smiles slightly, cheeks rosy pink, as he reaches up to move a stray strand of hair out of Guanlin's eyes.

"Thanks for doing the dishes," Jihoon murmurs, eyes soft.

Guanlin doesn't say anything, only tugging Jihoon closer so that his head falls against his chest.

Jihoon lifts his head to stare up at Guanlin. "Hmm?"

Guanlin just smiles, playing with the ends of Jihoon's hair fondly.

Jihoon's eyes are bright and his lips are slightly jutted out in that perpetual adorable pout, and Guanlin can't help but dip his head down slightly to peck them.

As he's pulling away, however, Jihoon tilts his head up further to press their lips together again and Guanlin finds himself leaning into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. His hands come up to cup Jihoon's face, just as Jihoon's arms tighten around his waist.

It's these kinds of kisses that makes Guanlin forget about all of his worries and insecurities. He feels safe in Jihoon's arms — he feels at home. It's a feeling he knows well by now, yet he still feels the same butterflies in his stomach, the same rush of blood.

It's comforting to know that some things never change.

 

* * *

 

"Guanlin?"

Guanlin cracks an eye open, squinting at the dark figure standing in his doorway.

"It's almost nine. You have to be up for your class," Jihoon informs him, voice amused as he leans against the door.

Guanlin grunts, turning to face the wall and closing his eyes.

"Lin! You've already skipped Korean speech last week, you can't skip again!" Jihoon's voice floats closer and Guanlin knows without looking that his boyfriend is standing next to his bed.

"Professor Lee likes me. I'm his best student," Guanlin mumbles into his pillow. "Plus, we have the same last name."

"For the millionth time, your last name is Lai, not Lee, you idiot." Guanlin hears the laughter in Jihoon's exasperated statement, and grins.

He turns on his back, opening his eyes. He's met with a fresh faced Jihoon, straight out of the shower. _He's beautiful_ , Guanlin thinks dreamily, except now he's wide awake.

"You're beautiful," Guanlin says aloud, because he can and because it's the truth.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but Guanlin doesn't miss the taint of pink on his cheeks as he moves to turn away. "Come on, get up, you're spouting nonsense again."

Guanlin reaches up and grabs Jihoon's arm, tugging harshly until Jihoon is falling into bed with him.

"Guanlin!" Jihoon sputters, eyes shocked as he looks up at Guanlin's laughing face.

Guanlin scoots his body to the side, giving Jihoon more space on the bed as he brings the covers up to blanket them both. He tightens his arms around the boy, snuggling close as he traps Jihoon's upper body with his arms and Jihoon's legs with his own.

"Guanlin, we don't have time for this," Jihoon squeaks, trying vainly to wiggle his way out of Guanlin's hold.

Guanlin doesn't reply, only tucking his head into Jihoon's shoulder. He feels the exact moment Jihoon gives up, the relaxation of his body into Guanlin's embrace as evident as the resolute sigh that escapes his lips.

Guanlin grins, pressing a kiss onto the exposed skin between Jihoon's neck and his shoulderblades.

"You really are beautiful, hyung," Guanlin murmurs, lips still pressed against Jihoon's milky white skin.

Jihoon giggles, shifting in Guanlin's arms before finding one of Guanlin's hands and lacing their fingers together. He brings up their hands from beneath the blanket, and in response to Guanlin's questioning eyes, smiles and presses a kiss to Guanlin's hand.

"You really should head to class, Lin," Jihoon whispers, and Guanlin shivers at the proximity and the feel of Jihoon's breath against his skin.

"Five more minutes?" Guanlin whispers back, arms tightening around Jihoon.

Jihoon hums in agreement, his arms snaking around Guanlin to reciprocate the embrace.

Guanlin never makes it to his Korean speech class, but he thinks that's okay.

 

* * *

 

Guanlin takes his time walking home after his business management class. It's a nice day outside, not so chilly, and the autumn scenery puts him in a good mood as he walks the streets.

Other students seem to be taking advantage of the nice weather as well — the streets are full of laughter, college students mingling around, going about their lives and forgetting, for the time being, about due dates and sleepless nights.

"Guanlin-ah!"

Guanlin turns, his eyes seeking the familiar voice that called out his name. "Jisung hyung!"

Guanlin hurries over to the large patch of green grass that Jisung lazily made himself comfortable on.

"How are you?" Jisung greets warmly, arms extended in a hug that Guanlin readily steps into.

"I'm good. What are you—"

Guanlin's words are cut off when a loud _think fast!_ is yelled to him, and he barely makes sense of the words before he sees a flash of red making a beeline for his face. He catches the frisbee, his hands instinctively reached out.

"Nice one, Guanlin," Seongwoo praises as he jogs over.

"You could've killed me, hyung," Guanlin accuses, the grin on his face giving his amusement away.

Seongwoo just laughs as Daniel, no doubt Seongwoo's frisbee partner, comes into view and nearly tackles Guanlin to the ground.

"It's rare to see you out," Daniel says simply with a small smile when Guanlin whines about the physicality.

"And without Jihoon," Seongwoo adds with a sly grin, joining them on the grass.

Guanlin flushes as red as the frisbee.

"Oh shut it, like you two were any better when you first started dating," Jisung says, throwing a protective arm around Guanlin's shoulders as he fixes a playful glare at the couple.

Guanlin sends a grateful smile Jisung's way, who only winks at him.

Seongwoo and Daniel share a glance before laughing. "You're right."

"Honestly, they're still not any better," Jisung whispers to Guanlin, a twinkle in his eye.

They all laugh when Daniel and Seongwoo simultaneously attack Jisung with some fallen leaves.

When Seongwoo and Daniel go back to their frisbee game, Guanlin turns to Jisung with a tentative smile.

Jisung seems to read the expression. "What's up?"

Guanlin finds that putting together his thoughts comes easier after his afternoon talk with Minhyun and Sungwoon the day before. "Jihoon hyung acts differently around me than he does around anyone else..."

Jisung nods, silently encouraging Guanlin to continue.

"It bothers me," Guanlin confesses, feeling a load lifting off of his shoulders as the words slip out of his mouth.

Jisung contemplates the words, observing Guanlin for a moment before shifting his attention to the laughing couple.

"You're dating him," Jisung says simply, a knowing smile ghosting his lips as he surveys his surroundings.

Guanlin takes in the answer. The words shouldn't comfort him, but they do, in some way. Maybe because Jisung was the one uttering them. Maybe because it was the truth.

"But he's so different. Is that...normal?" Guanlin asks, his voice small.

Jisung smiles fondly as he puts an arm around Guanlin. "Think about it this way. Let's say Seonho calls you from campus one day, telling you he has a stomachache, and you're lounging at home. What would you do?"

Guanlin considers the situation. "I'd tell him he's an idiot who probably ate too much of the school cafeteria food."

Jisung chuckles (probably because he knows that's something Seonho would do) and nods. "Now, what if it was Jihoon who called you?"

"I'd go and bring him some medicine," Guanlin immediately replies, looking up in surprise as the answer rolls off his tongue without him needing to think about it.

Jisung smiles. "There's your answer, Guanlin-ah."

Guanlin ponders Jisung's analogy, barely registering Jisung patting him on the back and leaving, murmuring something about _that loser Ha Sungwoon forgot his keys again_.

Guanlin is so engrossed in his thinking that he doesn't notice Seongwoo and Daniel plop down on the grass next to him, both breathing heavily.

"You're losing brain cells thinking that hard, Guanlin," Seongwoo tells him, flicking his forehead harshly.

Guanlin sends him a glare as he rubs his sore forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asks.

Guanlin mulls over whether he should consult the happy couple on his dilemma. He decides it can't hurt.

Seongwoo and Daniel listen closely, uncharacteristically quiet and attentive.

"You know that he likes you better than he likes everyone else, right?"

The words echo in Guanlin's mind, an almost verbatum match to what he had told his friends in the cafe the other day. He had said it as a joke, as a passing remark, but they had accepted it because it was true.

"Yeah," Guanlin says softly, not doubting his answer in the slightest.

Seongwoo nods approvingly.

"And you know that when you like someone — when you like someone a lot — it can change you?"

This time, Guanlin stays quiet.

Seongwoo reaches over to put an arm around Guanlin's shoulder, his free hand reaching over to grasp Daniel's.

"He's right, Guanlin," Daniel says, smiling at Seongwoo. "What kind of person do you think Seongwoo hyung is?"

"Seongwoo hyung? Uh...loud and confident. Funny and always smiling."

Seongwoo grins, the satisfied look in his eyes making both Guanlin and Daniel roll their eyes.

"Yeah? Well Seongwoo hyung is soft," Daniel tells Guanlin, a sparkle in his eyes.

Seongwoo pushes Daniel playfully, the fond smile on his lips lighting his whole face, and Guanlin smiles at the sight.

"He likes to laugh and he likes to goof around, but he also cries easily during sad movies and he worries too much for his own good."

Guanlin looks at Seongwoo, whose ears are slightly tinged red.

"But he doesn't like to show that to others because he doesn't want people to worry." Daniel pauses here, eyes flitting to meet Seongwoo's. "But he lets me see that side of him."

Daniel's voice is full of pride, and Guanlin picks up on the delight the older feels at being Seongwoo's sole confidante.

"He lets me in," Daniel continues, this time looking intently at Guanlin, as if to convey his sincerity. "And shows me a side that is hard for him to show to others."

"Maybe that's what Jihoon does with you," Seongwoo adds. "Maybe he lets you see a side that he doesn't want others to see."

"Do you understand what we're trying to say?" Daniel asks, his voice soft even as his gaze pierces through Guanlin.

"Yeah," Guanlin says as he looks at the couple in front of him. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Alright, enough of this mushy gushy stuff you sentimental people. Let's play frisbee!" Seongwoo exclaims, jumping up and hauling both Daniel and Guanlin up on their feet.

Guanlin laughs, not missing the fond smiles Seongwoo and Daniel send him as they both sling an arm around him.

 

* * *

 

Guanlin thinks about all the times Jihoon made him feel safe, made him feel special, made him feel loved.

There were too many instances to count.

Like the times when they go on the subway and Jihoon grips Guanlin's hand tight, the look of concern and protectiveness evident in his eyes even though he tries not to show it. Guanlin never told Jihoon about his fear of escalators, yet he knows Jihoon has a vague idea about it, if only from the way Jihoon always stands close to him on the way up and even closer on the way down.

Like the times when they're in a crowded street and Jihoon automatically searches for Guanlin's hand, his hands fumbling blindly until they wrap around familiar ones. Guanlin's grip is always just a little too tight, his body just a little too near. But Jihoon never minds, his reciprocating grip just as tight and his body pressing even nearer.

Like the times when the thunder and lightning outside make Guanlin feel so small and vulnerable in this big unforgiving world but Jihoon comes and holds Guanlin tight, so tight that Guanlin's afraid they'll both stop breathing. But neither ever lets go. Instead, Guanlin always snuggles closer, burying his head in Jihoon's neck and letting Jihoon's familiar scent and even more familiar arms envelop him.

Like the times when Jihoon presses soft kisses against Guanlin's lips, both of them flushed from giddiness and happiness. Guanlin likes the feel of Jihoon's lips on his, the way Jihoon's delicate fingers frame Guanlin's face as they kiss. It spreads warmth in his belly and tingly shivers down his spine. Each time he shivers, though, Jihoon pulls him closer to him, as if he'll never let go.

And then there were the small, simple gestures that made Guanlin's breath hitch and his heart skip a beat.

Like the times when Jihoon walks into a room and he immediately looks around in search of Guanlin, and when he finally finds him, his lips turn up into an automatic smile.

Like the times when Jihoon puts the car keys right besides Guanlin's shoes because he knows the younger has a bad habit of forgetting where he leaves them.

Like the times when Guanlin falls asleep on the couch during a movie marathon and wakes up to find a blanket covering him, as well as Jihoon sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Like the times when, after an especially long day, Guanlin trudges home to find Jihoon waiting for him with warm eyes and open arms.

In every memory where Guanlin felt happy, Jihoon was a constant presence.

Just like the sun shines every morning and the moon gleams every night, Guanlin could always expect to find comfort in Jihoon.

 

* * *

 

Guanlin closes the door to the apartment gently, not sure if Jihoon was taking his usual afternoon nap.

When he turns around, he sees Jihoon sprawled out on the couch, an arm raised up to cover his face. His chest rises rhythmically in tune with the soft breaths coming out of his mouth.

Guanlin smiles at the sight, bending down to take off his shoes. When he looks up again, he sees Jihoon stir, eyes opening slightly to look at Guanlin.

"Hi," Jihoon says groggily, rubbing his eyes with a fist.

Guanlin's heart clenches at the sleepy smile Jihoon gives him, his eyes still hazy and his hair sticking up in random places. Before Jihoon even fully sits up, Guanlin has crossed the room. Jihoon lets out a surprised yelp when Guanlin envelops him in his arms without a word. His arms snake around Jihoon so naturally that he feels Jihoon's body responding to the touch instinctively.

"Lin?"

Guanlin doesn't reply, only snuggling his head closer into the crook of Jihoon's neck. Jihoon lets him, angling his head a bit to the side to let Guanlin rest more comfortably.

When Guanlin shifts a bit, setting his chin on Jihoon's shoulder to look up at Jihoon, he sees the warmth and softness that is so familiar, that is so Jihoon.

"Welcome home," Jihoon whispers, reaching over to rest a hand on Guanlin's cheek in a soft caress.

Guanlin smiles, leaning into the touch.

Jihoon pulls both of them off the couch and onto the floor before clambering onto Guanlin's lap. Guanlin's arms move to circle around Jihoon's waist, tugging him closer against his chest and resting his chin on the crown of Jihoon's head.

"What's wrong?" Jihoon asks softly, one of his hands coming up to rest atop of Guanlin's.

Guanlin only hums, his arms tightening around Jihoon, and a comfortable silence settles between them.

"Hyung?" Guanlin murmurs, breaking the quiet.

"Mmhm."

"Why do you act differently when you're with me than when you're with other people?" Guanlin's voice comes out soft, his request tender.

Jihoon pauses before twisting his body around to look at Guanlin, his eyes wide and confused.

"Different? What do you mean?"

"Just..." Guanlin finds that he can't look Jihoon in the eyes, so he focuses his attention on his hands. They were still trapped under Jihoon's warm ones.

"Just?" This time, Jihoon turns his entire body to face Guanlin. He reaches over to tilt Guanlin's face upwards, forcing him to look at him.

Jihoon locks eyes with Guanlin, his eyes searching.

"Just..." Guanlin looks into Jihoon's familiar chocolate brown eyes, feeling the same warm tingle spread through him that he feels every time he looks at Jihoon. "Just, you never get angry with me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jihoon asks, cocking his head to one side, and Guanlin has to laugh at how cute he is.

"Of course not," Guanlin says, pinching Jihoon's cheeks. "But I was just wondering why. You always argue with Woojin hyung and Jaehwan hyung. And everyone describes you as an angel with devil's horns. But to me, you're just an angel. An angel that never gets mad, that always forgives."

Jihoon looks at Guanlin with a gaze so full of love that Guanlin wants to look away in embarrassment. But he doesn't, because he has never been able to look away from Park Jihoon.

"You should have told me," Jihoon murmurs, his eyes soft as he continues to gaze at Guanlin. His hand reaches down to find Guanlin's, fingers tangling together in a movement that is so practiced, so natural, that both of them smile. "Honestly? I've never noticed. I'm always the happiest when I'm with you. With Woojin and Jaehwan hyung, they know exactly what to say to get me annoyed and riled up. But with you, I'm so caught up in the moment feeling happy that I don't even think about getting annoyed, much less getting angry."

Unknowingly, both of their cheeks flushed to a rosy pink as Jihoon talked. Guanlin's mouth split into an ear-to-ear grin, his eyes alight with dance.

"You make me so happy," Jihoon whispers softly, his arms coming up to loop around Guanlin's neck.

"Me too, hyung," Guanlin says sincerely, his arms tightening around Jihoon's core to bring him closer.

"Does that answer your question?" Jihoon asks, resting his head against Guanlin's shoulder.

"Yes," Guanlin answers, setting his cheek against the top of Jihoon's head. "But hyung, if you get angry at me, get angry. If you get annoyed, get annoyed. I like you so much, which means I like all aspects about you. I just...I just don't want you to change yourself for me."

Jihoon smiles, pressing a kiss to Guanlin's jawline, before peppering his way up. Guanlin shivers when Jihoon presses a firm kiss against the side of his mouth. "I'm not changing myself for you. The me in front of you is the genuine me. Whenever I see you, I feel my heart speed up; whenever you laugh, I feel my ears perk up; whenever you hug me, I want to never let go. Do you understand, Lai Guanlin? You bring out a side of me that I didn't even know I had. Because you're you, and I'm me. Because—"

Guanlin doesn't let Jihoon finish. He turns his head slightly, meeting Jihoon's lips full on. The kiss is gentle — a mere brush of lips at first, Guanlin's meeting Jihoon's soft ones. Guanlin's hands come up to frame Jihoon's pretty face, in the process tilting Jihoon's chin upwards for a better angle. Jihoon's arms tighten around Guanlin's neck, and he pushes himself closer so that they are chest to chest, as well as lips to lips.

Guanlin bites down gently on Jihoon's plump lower lip, causing Jihoon to laugh and pull away. Guanlin pulls him back to rest their foreheads against each other.

"Because we're us?" Guanlin asks quietly, his arms held tightly around Jihoon as he gazes into Jihoon's eyes.

"Because we're us," Jihoon affirms, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against Guanlin's lips.

Guanlin sighs contentedly. Funny how a few words (and several kisses) from Jihoon was all that was needed to relieve him of his worries.

So what if Jihoon bickers every waking moment with Jaehwan? So what if Jihoon always looks like he wants to kick Woojin in the shin?

Because Jihoon looks at Guanlin with twinkling eyes, like Guanlin himself hangs up the moon. Because Jihoon whispers sweet nothings into Guanlin's ears at night, cuddled together under warm sheets.

Because, at the end of the day, Jihoon comes home to Guanlin with a warm _I'm back_ and an even warmer kiss on the lips.

Guanlin squeezes Jihoon tight in his arms, hears that tinkling laugh, gazes into those shining eyes, and feels right at home.

Guanlin smiles and lets his eyes flutter shut when Jihoon leans forward and presses a kiss against his temple.

Jihoon's laugh sounds like Guanlin's favorite song and his eyes burn brighter than the sun. Jihoon's lips are soft and his arms are warm. Guanlin never wants to let go.

They'll be okay.

Because Guanlin was Guanlin and Jihoon was Jihoon.

Because together, like two pieces of a puzzle, they fit just right.

**Author's Note:**

> CRINGE OVERLOAD! Not even sorry though, since I literally live for fluffy Panwink heh. As always, self-betaed so I apologize for any mistakes! Please let me know if you enjoyed :)


End file.
